la dernière fois
by Yume resonnance
Summary: "Tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours que moi ?" Entre l'amour, le désir et la guerre, le destin ne les épargne pas, et la douleur non plus. slash
1. Chapter 1

_salut à tous, cher lecteur, chère lectrice !_

_Voici une petite fic sans prétention, loin d'être parfaite mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même._

_Laissez moi un petit mot quand vous aurez fini ce serait chou !_

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Ce soir je _le_ ferais encore, mais c'est la dernière fois. J'ai essayé, vraiment j'ai fait tout mon possible pour me dire que le faire suffirait. Mais non, car en plus de _son_ inutilité, cela me faisait souffrir…

Je me tins devant la porte de la salle sur demande, je la pousse et entre. Tu étais déjà là, assis sur le lit que tu as dû faire apparaître plus tôt, j'ai beaucoup de retard après tout

-ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends  
>-on a pas de contrat, que je sache, j'ai pas à faire tout ce que tu veux !<p>

Tu fronces les sourcils, la réponse ne te plaît pas.

-c'est vrai

Et tu me sautes dessus, me plaquant contre la porte qui se referme en claquant. Tu m'embrasses, tu te frottes contre moi.

Mon désir est toujours aussi fort, mais je suis tellement dégoutté par _ça_ que j'ai envie de vomir. Tu me tires vers toi, sans lâcher ma bouche, tu arraches ma cape, ma robe, ma chemise... Je n'essaye pas d'être doux, d'être tendre, tout cet amour me déchire les couilles alors je murmure un sort et tu es entièrement nu devant moi. Je t'éjecte sur le lit, te rejoins en deux enjambées et te monte dessus. Je t'embrasse à mon tour, comme je ne t'ai jamais embrassé, je te mords à moitié. J'en ai marre, c'est la dernière fois. Je m'attaque à ton cou, mes mains s'activent sur ton torse, puis ton ventre...

Tu halètes, surpris, je n'ai jamais été le dominant jusqu'à maintenant, je ne sais pas si ça te plait et je m'en fous, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'y habituer.

Finalement je ne peux pas. Je me lève, et sors, te laissant haletant et en érection. Te laissant sans explication. J'en ai trop marre.

.

Je ne dors pas beaucoup cette nuit. Blaise a été surpris de me voir, d'habitude je dors là-bas après que tu sois parti.

Mais pas ce soir.

Et plus jamais non plus.

.

J'apparais dans les derniers dans la grande salle. Je déjeune à peine, puis me lève pour rejoindre le cours de potions. Avec les griffondors, évidemment. Je ne t'adresse pas un regard dans le couloir où tous les élèves attendent. Je te devine fulminant, mais tu ne feras rien devant tes amis, je le sais, et c'est même pour ça que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne prendras pas de risques pour moi.

.

La journée est longue, j'ai mal au ventre à chaque fois que j'entends ta voix, mais savoir que c'est fini me rassure. Je n'aurais plus à faire semblant que je ne veux que du sexe. En fait je vais devoir t'ignorer, ne plus te croiser dans les couloirs, ne plus faire semblant de t'agresser dans les couloirs pour me retrouver avec toi en retenue…

Finalement, ça ne sera pas si reposant que ça, mais je tiendrais.

Tout pour éviter de retomber dans cet enfer qu'était ces soirées, où je te parlais, où tu me baisais, mais où je ne pouvais pas te dire mes sentiments pour toi.

.

Le soir, je ne vais pas à la salle sur demande. La nuit est pleine de rêves aussi stupides qu'amoureux, ça me donne envie de pleurer et de vomir en même temps, mais je ne fais aucun des deux.

Une semaine que je ne te vois plus, je pète un câble, tu me manque trop, je ne dors plus.

Et quelle idée stupide de griffondor t'es passée par la tête en m'envoyant ce message à minuit. Parce que c'était toi, tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'emprunter une chouette anonyme « demain j'annoncerais la vérité si tu ne viens pas ». Il ne faut pas que tu parles. Il ne faut pas que j'y aille. Saloperie de Potter !

.

J'entre dans la grande salle, tu es debout sur ta chaise et tout le monde te regarde. Tu t'apprêtes à tout leur dire, je le vois dans tes yeux qui brillent trop forts.

-LA FERME POTTER !

Tu me vois, et ouvre la bouche. Je te rejoins à la table des rouges et ors avant que tu ne parles. Je t'envoie un coup de poing et te fous par terre. Tes amis se lèvent, mais je ne réagis pas vraiment.

-n'en parle pas.

Et je fais demi-tour. Tu sors de la salle, je vais m'asseoir.

-ce que t'as envoyé à Potty !  
>-ta gueule Pansy.<p>

Elle rougit et baisse la tête. Je déteste ça. Toi au moins tu ne rougis pas, tu ne baisses jamais les yeux. C'est ça qui m'a fait tomber amoureux. Blaise me dévisage un instant, puis détourne le regard en me voyant furieux. J'engloutis dignement mon pudding et me lève pour ne plus voir les autres serpentards. Théo m'intercepte au moment où je m'apprête à sortir de la salle.

-on est des serpentards, dit-il pensivement, mais tu peux me parler de tes… histoires de salle sur demande  
>-d…de quoi tu parles ?<br>-j'ai des contacts, mon prince, je connais tes séances avec le sauveur…

Et il part devant. Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui lui en aurais parlé ? Non, tu es un griffondor, et en dehors de _ça_, tu ne fréquentes pas la maison ennemie… Je le regarde partir en fronçant les sourcils. Au moment où je m'apprête à le suivre, je capte un regard de la salle. Celui de Granger qui fronce les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Cette fille est trop intelligente pour son bien. Je me détourne alors et part en direction des cachots. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'appuie le dos contre le mur.

Comment savoir si tu as parlé après ton départ, quand les griffondors t'ont rejoint, comment savoir comment tes amis réagiront si tel est le cas ?

J'en ai marre des questions.

Il faut que j'arrête de fuir.

Ce soir j'irais à la salle sur demande, même si tu n'y es pas. Je reviendrai chaque soir jusqu'à ce que la nostalgie te fasse venir.

Blaise rentre pour prendre son sac de cours. Je ne lui adresse même pas un regard. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

Finalement, je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Je sors du dortoir sans un mot et file parmi les couloirs et les escaliers. Je me retrouve à la tour Nord. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de cours ici le mercredi, je suis tranquille.

Je vais dans la salle de divination et m'installe sur les poufs qui gisent partout dans la pièce. Je ferme les yeux.

Malgré tout ce que je peux prétendre, tu me manques.

Tes yeux trop verts, ta peau bronzée, tes cheveux jamais coiffés. Ta voix aussi, quand tu dis des choses en fourchelangue au moment où tu jouis, pour que je ne comprenne pas. Ta balafre sur ton front qui a un goût, je m'en rappelle, plus sucrée que le reste de ta peau.

Tu me manques, mais ce soir je ne le ferai pas avec toi.

Ce soir comme plus aucun autre soir.

Je t'aime Potter, je crève d'amour pour toi, mais tu n'es pas le seul à refuser la défaite.

Un mouvement me dérange alors que je m'étais endormi. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et pointe ma baguette sur… Toi.

-Potter… dis-je de ma voix traînante que tu détestes tant.

Tu me fusilles du regard, tu es au-dessus de moi, je te rends ton regard énervé. Nous tenons longtemps yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot. Tu finis par lâcher :

-navré de te réveiller, ma belle, mais que fais-tu ailleurs qu'en cours ?  
>-je te retourne la question… Potter !<p>

Ton front se plisse et tu m'attrapes les poignets.

-j'ai posé la question en premier !  
>-depuis quand tu as des manières, Potter ? Et puis comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?<br>-ça ne te regarde pas, Draco !  
>-pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?<br>-tu n'étais pas autant à cheval sur ça avant…

Je te repousse, mais tu tiens toujours mes poignets. Je m'énerve, et te crache :

-justement ! C'était avant ! Maintenant il n'y a plus…

Tu m'embrasses, me coupant dans ma tirade.

C'est mauvais, horriblement mauvais !

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à… Je perds le contrôle, mon esprit est remplacé par la passion qui consume.

Elle me consume.

Mon cœur va-t-il vraiment se briser comme ça ?

Tu glisses ta langue entre mes lèvres et attrapes la mienne. Elle caresse mon palet, s'enroule sur mes dents, me transporte dans un monde dont je pensais pouvoir me passer. Tes mains déboutonnent ma robe et se glissent sous ma chemise. Tu es tendre, c'est étrange. C'est bien. Je me perds petit à petit et toi tu n'arrêtes pas. J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime mais je ne dois pas car si je le fais tout serait fini.

Je m'étais trompé en le pensant : il ne doit jamais y avoir de fin !

-Harry…  
>-tais-toi… Je t'en supplie, tais-toi…<br>-tu…

Tu poses ton doigt sur mes lèvres et embrasses ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu n'en peux plus. Tu en veux plus. Tu plaques une main entre nos deux bouches pour m'empêcher de parler, et halète un moment sous mon regard mi-fiévreux, mi-surpris.

-Dis rien, Drake… Ferme la encore un peu…

Tu es complètement allongé sur moi, écrasant agréablement mon corps.

-je t'aime

Ce n'est pas moi qui venais de parler.

J'écarquillais les yeux mais tu m'empêches toujours de parler ou de bouger.

-je t'aime trop pour me passer de toi, et je me fiche que tu me détestes encore plus après ça.

Tu m'immobilises d'un sort, je voudrais hurler de toutes mes forces.

Tu m'aimes, toi qui n'aimais personne en particulier, toi qui te contentais de baiser ton plus grand rival… Et qui est un gros connard de m'empêcher de te répondre moi-aussi.

C'est vrai quoi, normalement ça marche comme ça :

_1. "Je t'aime."_

_2. "Moi aussi."_

_3. "Fais-moi l'amour !"_

Mais là on saute la deuxième étape contre mon gré, ça ne va pas !

En plus tu te permets de me jeter un informulé sans baguette comme si de rien n'était, et surtout tu m'empêches de l'annuler !

...

Je ne suis pas sûr de toujours t'aimer plus que je te déteste en ce moment…

-dis rien surtout, je t'empêcherais de me rejeter… Je ne survivrais pas si tu me repousses encore.

Tu ricanes dans mon cou, ironique, inspirant mon odeur.

-je suis le Survivant… Celui-qui-a-survécu-au-sortilège-de-la-mort… Mais ça…

Il soupire.

-je préfère affronter Voldemort une nouvelle fois plutôt qu'un deuxième râteau, je suis pitoyable...

J'écarquille à peine les yeux, je ne peux même pas frissonner.

-je veux pas t'entendre me repousser Draco… Tu m'en veux pas j'espère.

Si je ne t'en veux _pas_ ?

TU ME DEMANDES SI JE NE T'EN VEUX PAS ? Espèce d'enflure ! Bien sûr que je t'en...

Tu sors ta baguette, d'une certaine manière et pendant un court instant, je suis bien content que t'en ai encore besoin, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps…

-IMPERO !

Non Potter tu vas quand même pas…

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, une brume se dépose dans mon esprit et tout bon sens semble me quitter…

-dis-moi que tu m'aimes

-je t'aime

Ma voix est si blanche, si fausse… Je voudrais te le hurler avec passion. Mais mes pensées s'emmêlent, je n'entends que ta si belle voix :

- prends-moi dans tes bras.

Mon corps s'exécute, je me sens trop bien pour résister…

_SALAUD !_

J'obéis peu à peu aux autres ordres de Potter, lui enlevant les vêtements, déboutonnant son pantalon, _e_mbrassant le corps offert à moi avec une _so_umission que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

Et je le...

le...

OH MERLIN !

Je peux même pas le prononcer tellement c'était... tellement c'est...

Enfin, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir...

...

Si... ?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Je papillonne des yeux, je suis mal à l'aise.

J'ai fait... quelque chose. Quelque chose de bizarre.

Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais une drôle de chaleur, infiniment étrange, et agréable aussi.

Trop agréable pour être naturelle...

Je me redressais brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et... et... Non.

Non...

NON !

Si...

Je devais avoir l'air affreusement choqué tout en fixant le corps toujours empalé sur moi, ton corps !

Oui empalé.

Comme Draco-dominant, comme Potter-en dessous !

Enfin, physiquement, au-dessus puisque tu es assis sur moi, mais... mais... Merlin... FOUTUS IMPARDONNABLES !

_Potter ! Tu connais pas la signification du mot "interdit" bordel ?_

Rougissant comme une tomate, je contemplais ton dos. Pourquoi le dos ? Pourquoi ce con s'était-il empalé sur moi tout en me tournant le dos ?

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, bien décidé à te faire savoir ma façon de penser, je remarquais un truc... un truc encore plus étrange que le fait que j'ai dominé cet... hum... échange, dirons-nous.

Tu tremblais.

Mais dans le genre... vraiment quoi ! Tu tremblais carrément comme une feuille en faite !

-P... Potter ?

-j'ai été con... fit une voix roque (putain, ta voix ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies une voix si sexy alors que quand c'est _moi _qui ait la voix roque, on dirait simplement un australopithèque ?). En fait, c'était stupide de faire ça...

C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

-j'aurais pas dû te laisser ce souvenir, j'aurais dû... je sais pas... ne pas te laisser être conscient de tout ça... J'aurais dû faire en sorte que ça se finisse sans que tu ne puisses ressentir ce que tu...

-c'est bon, t'as fini là ?

Pas de réponse.

-comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je ressens, au juste ? Espèce de connard de lion mal...

Je me tus, j'allais dire mal baisé, mais un Malfoy ne s'insulte pas.

-... léché ! La moindre des politesses c'est de laisser les gens te répondre quand...

-mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, Malfoy, je n'ai pas de manières.

Silence.

C'est malin, ça, comme remarque...

Je retiens un gémissement en sentant Potter bouger soudain sur moi, regonflant légèrement mon érection :

-je... je vais partir, Malfoy. Le mieux, c'est qu'on n'en reparle pas. C'est... je t'emmerderais plus jamais, oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Il commençait à se relever, mais j'étais fatigué et surtout énervé de jouer la marionnette depuis le début. Je l'agrippais alors par les hanches pour le maintenir sur moi.

-ça suffit maintenant !

L'autre se figea, mais ne se retourna pas.

Me redressant en position assise tout en entourant le ventre de Potter pour le garder sur moi, je soufflais dans sa gorge les trois mots que je me suis toujours refusé de lui dire.

Il se tendit brusquement, semblant ne pas y croire, et moi, je me retenais de hurler d'oublier ce que je venais de dire et de l'insulter pour faire bonne mesure face à mes joues d'un rouge soutenu.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI ME PRENAIT ?

Alors, quelles solutions s'offrent à moi ?

Un : le tuer.

Hum... inenvisageable, j'aurais trop de problèmes avec la justice si jamais je me fais chopper, et je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de cacher mon crime...

Deux : me tuer.

Ou pas, l'instinct de survie, chez les sang-purs, est à son paroxysme tant que la descendance n'est pas assurée.

Et vu que je ne suis pas près d'avoir des mioches, vu que les femmes et moi, c'est pas encore ça, je risque de vivre vachement vieux.

...

Trois : Oubliette.

Solution parfaite pour ma fierté, même si j'aurais sûrement des difficultés à me regarder dans la glace après, mais la baguette (magique) est dans mes fringues... quelque part vers loin de moi.

Et pour l'attraper, il faudrait, d'un, lâcher Potter, et de deux, se retirer.

Mais ça, même pas en rêve, c'est trop agréable !

Je veux dire...

Pas que...

Oh et puis zut ! C'est trop chiant de se préoccuper des états d'âmes des autres, et des miens aussi, alors merde !

C'est agréable, et puis c'est tout !

Il bouge.

Mal à l'aise, Potty ?

Si tu savais dans quel état je suis, moi...

.

On s'assit l'un en face de l'autre.

Finalement, j'ai accepté d'être assez courageux (alerte : terme griffondor!)... assez déterminé pour supporter de me retirer de son... de... enfin...

Bref.

L'important, c'est de se rappeler que je suis un véritable super-héros d'avoir été capable de faire ça !

-tu mentais pas, Draco ?  
>-je mentais pas, répondis-je.<p>

Comme si j'étais en état de mentir alors que j'étais dans... dans Potter... dedans et...

re-Bref !

-tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Demanda Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>-je n'aime que toi.<br>-est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Toujours que moi ?

Sa voix tremble un peu, ses yeux brillent d'espoirs et de doutes, il semble hésiter.

Je souris, je l'embrasse.

Pas de promesse, jamais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais les tenir, et comme tout bon serpentard je ne m'engage à rien sans me laisser une porte de sortie.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, il me serre contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, il est si chaud, il est si bon. Je pense que je l'aime encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, comme si mes sentiments avaient été multipliés par cent quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient réciproques.

Je suis si heureux...

J'embrasse ton front, passant ma langue sur ta cicatrice, fermant les paupières pour savourer ton goût. Tu es bien meilleur que dans mes souvenirs...

-dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je demande.  
>-je t'aime, me répond-t-il.<br>-encore.  
>-je t'aime.<p>

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu me dis ton amour. Tu le répètes sans ciller tandis que mon regard est planté dans les deux émeraudes qui me font faces.

De l'amour.

Du vrai amour, lui et moi...

Et pas pour rire !

Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'être amoureux pouvait ne pas faire peur, ne pas faire mal. Jamais je n'avais pensé partager mes sentiments avec quelqu'un un jour, encore moins à les assumer.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant tu es là, tu te tiens devant moi, tu ne détournes pas les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>vu que j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre alors qu'il est prêt depuis perpette les oies, je vais <em>posté le chapitre 3 qui est déjà corrigé.

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

J'ai bien l'impression que tu as avoué à la belette et à la sang de bourbe, ils me fusillent du regard depuis tout à l'heure...

Ils croyaient quoi ? Qu'ils allaient réussir à m'attaquer par la simple force de leurs pensées ? J'ai déjà essayé sur eux avant et ça n'avait jamais marché !

Je suis assis à la table des serpentards, Pansy braille à mes côtés et Blaise mange tranquillement et avec classe. De notre côté, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé, alors qu'en face, un silence gêné règne chez les rouges et ors tandis que le trio d'or reçoit des regards curieux de la part de la table entière.

Une drôle d'ambiance règne entre eux : toi, aussi serein que d'habitude, te goinfres pourtant comme un miséreux (ce qui est carrément inhabituel, toi qui mange comme un moineau en général).

Ledit miséreux, d'ailleurs, n'a pas touché à son assiette, et sa main est serrée en poing autour de sa fourchette... il a le teint un peu verdâtre, ça ne va pas du tout avec ces cheveux... je crois que ça le dégoutte de savoir pour moi et Harry.

Quand à la sang de bourbe, elle lance des regards mauvais à tout ce qu'elle voit (moi en particulier, mais aussi son jus de citrouille, Weasley, le mur, les autres griffons... en fait, tout sauf toi.).

J'essaie de ne pas leur prêter attention, mangeant avec calme en écoutant (ou en essayant d'écouter plutôt) Pansy.

Mais difficile de se concentrer quand je reçois autant d'ondes meurtrières de la part de tes deux meilleurs amis... Franchement tu aurais pu mieux les choisir. En prenant quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été contre notre relation par exemple (il y en a plein d'autres, des exemples, mais celui-là est sûrement le plus important de tous à mes yeux).

Un serpentard quoi.

En d'autres termes : moi.

Depuis ma première année, je me dis que je suis le seul à mériter ton amitié, ton regard, ton attention... En d'autres termes, tout de toi. C'était légèrement égocentrique, mais c'est ce que je suis après tout, en plus d'être amoureux.

Je finis mon assiette, le plus rapidement possible, je l'avoue, et m'apprête à sortir de la Grande Salle quand je te vois te lever...

D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas ce que je pense que tu vas faire, mais tu es Griffondor, et je te connais bien, et je sais que tu vas le faire. J'en ai terriblement envie, bien sûr, j'en ai toujours envie. Mais d'un point de vue totalement objectif et en rassemblant tout mon sang froid, je peux dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Mais quand tu m'attrapes par le bras, je ne te repousse pas.

Quand tu m'embrasses, je me laisse faire avec plaisir.

Je sais que tous les regards sont fixés sur nous, je sais que tu fais exprès d'approfondir le baiser, de le rendre sensuel pour que tout le monde puisse prendre conscience de l'ampleur de notre amour.

Enfin je suppose.

Tu te recules un peu, détachant nos lèvres de seulement quelques petits centimètres et tu me chuchotes quelques mots :

-maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

Ton souffle caresse mes lèvres et se mélange au mien, mes yeux sont plongés dans les deux émeraudes irréelles qui te servent d'orbes. Tu es trop beau pour être réel, trop beau pour être à moi.

Je frissonne.

Ça me fait presque peur.

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de sarcastique, de cynique ou de sexy (que disent les hommes dans ce genre de situation ?), mais ma gorge est coincée. Je m'étrangle un peu, je suppose que je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Par Merlin, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'on soit juste tous les deux, sans tout le monde autour, les yeux fixés sur nous dans un silence abasourdi qui plombe toute l'ambiance.

Je me blottis contre toi pour cacher ma rougeur, et tu m'entoures de tes bras.

Je devine que tu regardes fixement la table des griffondors, faisant comprendre à ta manière que tu ne changeras pas pour eux, ou une quelconque autre déclaration griffondorienne visible sur ton si beau visage.

J'ai l'impression que partir en courant serait une option plus qu'intelligente si tu ne me tenais pas comme ça...

.

Les jours passèrent dans un espèce de brouillard étrange.

Dans les couloirs, on me dévisageait curieusement, les élèves se demandant sûrement ce que le héros Celui-Qui-Est-Censé-Sauver-Notre-Putain-De-Monde pouvait bien me trouver.

Je me le demande souvent aussi, alors c'est pas en fixant mon visage qu'ils vont le découvrir...

En cours, un silence profond régnait à chacune de mes entrées, les profs me fixaient d'une drôle de manière, la plupart semblait se méfier de moi, comme si j'étais une espèce de maladie planant au-dessus de la tête de leur chouchou, prête à s'abattre sur lui pour lui infliger milles et une souffrances. Quand à Rogue, aucun changement dans son comportement, comme on pouvait s'attendre de lui.

Enfin, il y avait la salle commune des serpentards, et c'est sûrement ça le plus troublant.

Moi qui m'attendais à un rejet total dut à ma ''traîtrise'', je me retrouve face... et bien, face à rien, juste leur comportement habituel. Ils me respectent, m'obéissent, ne discutent pas mes ordres. Ils ne cherchent ni à me dissuader de mes choix, ni à me faire cracher la manière dont j'ai réussi à soumettre Potty.

Enfin, soumettre, façon de parler vu que c'est moi qui suis en dessous... la plupart du temps...

Non, ne pas penser à ça ! L'expérience est assez traumatisante sans que je n'ai besoin de m'en rappeler en plus !

Bref, pas de changements notables.

Même Pansy n'a pas réagi à la nouvelle, elle est toujours aussi collée à moi, braillant des histoires sans intérêt, rougissant quand je l'engueule, me défendant quand on m'emmerde, essayant de m'escroquer des informations sur ma vie personnelle...

Et puis il y a le silence, toujours ce grand silence qui m'accueille quand je suis dans mon lit, quand le brouillard quitte enfin mon esprit pour laisser un grand vide dans mon corps, avec cette peur qui me tord les entrailles, ce pressentiment inacceptable.

Parfois, je pleure un peu.

.

Et puis il y eu ce jour, ce jour terriblement angoissant où tu m'avais demandé de t'attendre à la Salle sur Demande, et que tu n'es pas venu.

Je t'ai attendu, des heures durant, tremblant un peu de froid car je refusais de me mettre sous les draps tant que tu n'étais pas là...

J'ai attendu, attendu, attendu, et puis je me suis endormi, roulé en boule sur le lit que j'avais demandé, comme un enfant malheureux, et j'ai encore pleuré, comme presque chaque nuit que je passais sans toi.

Au réveil, tu étais là, et tu saignais au visage.

Tu m'as dit de me lever, qu'il faisait encore nuit mais que ce serait peut-être notre dernière fois. Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour mais tu m'as embrassé, longuement et avec un désespoir qui a augmenté cette peur qui me tordait l'estomac depuis si longtemps.

Tu as ensuite murmuré ces quelques mots à mon oreille alors que tu embrassais mon cou.

-tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas, tu n'aimes que moi ?

J'ai hoché la tête en silence.

-toujours que moi ? As-tu encore demandé avant de te mettre à suçoter le haut de ma gorge avec passion.

Ma voix fut rauque, mais je répondis quand même, oralement, cette fois.

-oui...

Comme si cette réponse allait te retenir. Comme si le dire à voix haute allait éteindre cette horrible peur, et te laisser à mes côtés, t'empêcher de partir, de mourir...

Ça n'a pas marché.

Tu es parti faire la guerre et, comme une demoiselle attendant son fiancé, j'ai laissé mon cœur pleurer ta perte, sachant que tu ne reviendrais jamais dans ce château magique qui t'avais accueilli dès tes onze ans.

Et comme je le présentais, tu n'es pas revenu.

.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Pourtant ta voix hurle dans ma tête.

-pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, l'air est si froid...

-pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

J'aimerais me bercer d'avant en arrière pour retrouver le calme, mais ton hurlement est trop fort, je n'ose pas bouger. Je réponds donc d'une toute petite voix, effrayée :

-tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais.

Tu me l'as chuchoté, tu te rappelles ?

Après une énième nuit, tous les deux, une nuit pourtant spéciale, presque une nuit d'amour.

Presque.

-ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Je suis seul, trop seul bordel, je vais crever si tu ne reviens pas !

-j'ai jamais voulu que tu partes...

Je lève les yeux et fixe devant moi. À l'endroit où tu devrais être, mais où il n'y a personne.

-reviens-moi... s'il te plaît reviens.

J'attendrais ton retour, Harry Potter.

Je t'attendrais toujours.

« tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'aime que toi.

« tu m'aimeras toujours, Draco ? »

J'ai jamais pu répondre, avant.

Je pensais que non.

-je t'aimerais toujours, mais j'ai besoin de t'oublier, je t'aime, je t'aime trop, pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, viens m'aimer, viens pour que j'aime ton corps à nouveau.

Toujours à toi mon amour...

Je t'appartiendrais toujours.

.

Mais Harry ne revint pas et Draco reconstruit alors sa vie, il finit ses études et en aima d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, un différent à chaque nuit, à chaque souvenir de Harry. Il oublia le monde, le passé.

_Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de la douleur ressentit au départ de celui que j'ai aimé si fort..._

Il oublia qu'il avait été sang-pur, ça ne voulait plus rien dire de toute manière.

_J'avais trop mal, trop peur. Je ne voulais plus entendre ta voix qui me hurlait de t'attendre, chaque nuit dans mes cauchemars._

Il oublia qu'il avait eu un rapport avec le monde magique qui s'était autodétruit, avec les serpentards arrogants et disciplinés, avec ses griffondors vulgaires et énervants.

_Je voulais te revoir, je voulais t'oublier. Je voulais mourir aussi, souvent._

Il oublia qu'il avait été la petite fouine, qu'il avait connu le héros du monde sorcier, qu'il avait eu un caractère de merde et une vie facile mais effrayante, car il risquait à tout instant d'être offert à un mage noir pour lui servir de chair à canon.

Il oublia tout, presque tout...

Et puis un jour, son démon personnel revint le hanter, tenta de le faire redevenir fou, fou d'amour... et il réussit...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

A part mon nom, Harry...  
>Que sais-tu encore de moi ?<p>

As-tu oublié mon visage, Draco ?  
>As-tu oublié mon corps ?<p>

Est-ce que mes yeux t'ont marqué ?  
>Est-ce que si tu étais là, tu les regarderais toujours avec autant de dévotion qu'avant ?<p>

Est-ce que tu fixerais encore mes lèvres ?  
>Comme si tu rêvais de te jeter dessus tout en sachant que tu ne peux pas ?<p>

J'ai envie de toi, un désir permanent tourné vers toi.  
>Mais tu n'es pas là, je suis seul putain !<br>C'est pas de ma faute...

je me dis qu'il faudrait que je te trouve, que je te retrouve et que je ne te lâche plus jamais !  
>Mais je te cherche déjà bordel, j'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi si tu savais...<p>

.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce matin qui aurait dû être comme les autres, mais tu étais là.

Moi j'étais nu, l'inconnu avec qui j'avais partagé la nuit était parti mais le sperme maculait encore les draps froissés, et tu avais deviné qu'il n'appartenait pas qu'à moi, je pouvais le voir sur ton visage.

Tu me regardais calmement, et je te reconnus.

Tout mon passé oublié me revint alors comme une claque, toute la haine, toute la peur, tout l'amour, le plaisir que j'ai eu avec toi. Puis le vide, le vide immense qu'a causé ton départ, comme un coup de poing au ventre, comme une épée dans le cœur, comme si on m'avait vidé les poumons sans jamais me laisser les remplir, comme si je m'étais noyé.

Je me suis souvenu des sensations de froid intense, les envies de vomir de peur, de plonger dans les bras de la mort pour ne plus jamais passer de nuit sans toi. Puis finalement de choisir l'oubli, l'oubli complet de tout ce qui pourrais me rappeler ton visage, ton sourire, ta voix, ton caractère, ta douceur, ta fougue, ta passion...

J'ai tout oublié, jusqu'à l'existence du monde dans lequel j'ai grandi.

-tu es un menteur, Draco.

J'ai hoché la tête.

C'est vrai, c'est ce que j'étais.

-n'avais-tu pas promis de m'aimer toujours ? Toujours que moi ?  
>-c'est faux...<br>-je croyais que tu m'aimais.  
>-je t'aimais.<p>

Ma voix est catégorique, mais je tremble légèrement. Je crois que j'ai peur de toi. Un peu...

-mais tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu m'as trahi.  
>-tu m'as abandonné.<br>-je suis là !  
>-tu n'es pas vivant.<br>-dit-moi que tu m'aimes encore, Draco.

J'ai secoué la tête. Je cauchemarde, c'est cela je suis en plein cauchemar.

-dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je te pardonnerais, dit-le moi sans mentir s'il te plaît.

J'ai secoué la tête, encore, et j'ai senti des larmes sur mes joues. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

Je voudrais tellement que tu me pardonnes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave, qu'il faut que j'arrête de pleurer. Je voudrais arrêter un instant de vivre cette vie désespérée où rien des rêves ou de l'éveil ne ressemble à la réalité. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses et que tu me prennes encore, durant des heures, durant toute ma vie. Je voudrais t'aimer à nouveau, et que tu m'aimes en retour...

-dit-le, Draco.

_Je voudrais mourir, là, et te rejoindre pour rester avec toi pour l'éternité._

-pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

_Es-tu devenu un ange ?_

-est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Draco ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que je t'aime encore ?

_Brûles-tu en enfer avec les meurtriers et les mages noirs que tu haïssais tant ?_

-j'ai mis tellement de temps à revenir...

_Revenir ?_

-tout ça pour te trouver enfin... alors pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'aimer, Draco ?

_Alors tu es vraiment là ?_

-dit-moi pourquoi tu t'es oublié dans les bras d'un autre.

Ma voix s'élève, mais c'est un mensonge.

Toute ma vie n'est plus que mensonge, tout ce qui constitue mon être, mon univers... Puisque tu es à nouveau près de moi, plus rien n'a de sens. Ça n'a jamais eu de sens...

-tu as toujours été le seul, Harry.  
>-alors pourquoi ?<br>-je ne sais pas.

Je ne me trouve aucune excuse, je n'en cherche même pas.

C'est vrai, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu un tel comportement, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai tout oublié, j'ignore pourquoi je cherchais dans ces hommes sans nom ni visage ce que toi seul peut m'apporter.

-aime-moi, Draco.

C'est un ordre, je le sais.

-aime-moi une dernière fois, et partons ensemble.

Et durant un temps infini, j'ai aimé son corps, je l'ai pris comme tant de personnes m'ont pris depuis son départ. J'ai caressé avec tendresse ce que je n'osais toucher qu'avec passion autrefois.

Je ressens une douleur soudaine à la cheville, je ne m'arrête pas.

Je te vois grimacer un court instant avant que tu ne souris de soulagement. Toi aussi tu as senti cette souffrance passagère, qui nous annonce pourtant notre délivrance, enfin.

Et puis, peu à peu, mon corps ralentit, mes yeux se troublent, le sang pulse à mes oreilles, j'ai un peu mal partout.

Je me sens apaisé, étrangement.

-maintenant, Draco, tu ne me mentiras plus, hein ? Il n'y aura que moi que tu aimeras, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai souris un peu, mon corps s'est mit peu à peu à écraser le tien : mes bras ne me soutenait plus. J'ai soufflé à ton oreille :

-promis.

Je t'ai senti soupirer contre moi, et puis je suis parti dans ce monde perdu, je me suis éloigner de ces rêves que j'ai du vivre pendant toute ton absence, dans un monde bien plus léger que celui où j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent.

Un monde que je ne connaissais pas, et dont personne n'est jamais revenu.

Un monde où je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que les autres oublient nos noms, nos existences, jusqu'à ce que plus personne sur terre ne sache qui nous avions été, à quoi nous ressemblions, pourquoi nous nous étions embrassés ce jour là, au milieu de la Grande Salle, pourquoi tu t'étais battu et pourquoi je t'avais attendu.

Et quand nous disparaîtrons, Harry, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

.

Dans le silence d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, deux corps nus et enlacés reposaient sur les draps.

Au sol, un grand serpent, dont les écailles noires brillaient au soleil, disparut dans un trou pour rejoindre son nid.

Il avait accompli la mission du dernier parleur de son espèce, et quelque part, loin de la terre des vivants, très loin des corps refroidissants où la sueur séchait lentement, leurs cœurs battaient d'un même rythme effréné. Ils étaient enfin sereins.

Car la peur et le mensonge ne peut blesser que ce qui vit...

* * *

><p><em>FIN !<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez tout comprit^^ Si vous avez le temps, j'accepterai bien une petite review avant de partir s'il vous plait^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette u_u_


End file.
